Ngabuburit a la Nethernesia
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Nethere terkikik geli saat melihat tingkah aneh Nesia. Tampaknya, ia tidak memedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang tertuju pada mereka. Mall memang sudah mulai ramai, terlihat banyak ABG yang juga ngabuburit di sana./Fic ringan tentang Nethernesia yang ngabuburit jelang buka puasa, RnR?/fem!Nesia


**A/N: ** Saya kembali lagi~ sekarang di FHI NetherNesia-nya dan fic pair lain favorit saya kok sepi ya? Jadi, sedih. So, saya ingin meramaikannya :D. Setelah dulu saya bikin NetherNesia yang serius 'Sejauh Mana Kau Percaya?', kini saya ingin bikin yang segar :D

**Disclaimer:** Netherlands dan semua chara Hetalia Axis Power milik Hidekazu Himaruya, OC Nesia masih milik saya, selama belum dijadikan chara canon oleh Hima-sensei :3

**Warning: **bahasa gado-gado, AU, fem! Nesia, OOC Netherlands, personifikasi negara atau bukan-saya pun jadi baur #kabur

* * *

**Ngabuburit a la NetherNesia**

Hetalia Axis-Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya

.

NetherNesia fanfiction by Yoriko

* * *

Pemuda berambut tulip itu hanya mampu tergeletak lemas di sofa. Waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga sore saat seorang gadis menghampirinya sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Bangun, Neth. Ngga pantes banget deh... badan gede gitu tapi cuma tiduran. Gih! Sana bantuin Luxie yang lagi beres-beres gudang, atau bantuin Belgie di dapur."

Nethere hanya mampu menoleh sedikit pada gadis yang ada di dekatnya. "Aku lemes, Nessie."

Nesia menghela napas, ia maklum bahwa pemuda bule di depannya memang masih dibilang 'sedang belajar puasa'. Namun, ini sudah hari kesekian. Seharusnya, ia sudah mulai terbiasa.

"Perasaan, kalau sahur. Kamu yang makannya paling banyak deh."

Pemuda bermata zamrud itu terbelalak, bagaimana mungkin Nesia bisa tahu hal itu.

"_Grr... pasti Belgie yang memberitahunya,"_ batinnya.

"Ayo bangun. Temenin ke _mall_ yuk! Ada sesuatu yang mau kubeli. Sekalian ngabuburit gitu—"

"Ayo, Nes!" ucap Nethere tiba-tiba beranjak dari sofa dengan semangat, "aku ganti baju dulu!"

Gadis berkulit sawo matang itu hanya mampu terheran-heran melihat reaksi Nethere, kekasihnya. Pemuda yang tadinya terlihat lemas tiduran lemas di sofa, bisa dengan cepat menjadi bersemangat. Ada-ada saja.

.

.

.

"Wah... kamu keliatan oke, pakai itu, Nes."

Nesia terlihat sedikit kikuk. "Diam, jangan komentar. Aku memakainya supaya bisa keliatan berimbang ama kamu, Neth. Abis kamu tinggi banget sih..." ucap gadis itu sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Nethere terkikik geli mendengarnya. Tampaknya, ia tidak memedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang tertuju pada mereka. _Mall_ memang sudah mulai ramai, terlihat banyak ABG yang juga ngabuburit di sana. Bagaimana Neth tidak terkikik geli? Melihat Nesia yang sepertinya sedikit kesulitan berjalan mengenakan wedges setinggi sembilan senti tersebut.

"Mau pegangan tangan?" tawar pemuda itu, "biar kamu enak jalannya."

"_What?! No touching-touching_, Neth. Ini bulan puasa."

Kedua alis pemuda bule itu bertaut. Apa? 'no touching-touching' bahasa apa itu? Bahasa asal negeri si alis tebal yang kemudian di-indonesia-kan? Dan, hei... apa? Maksudnya jangan sentuh-sentuh karena ini bulan puasa, gitu?

"Mau bulan puasa atau ngga, kamu mah selalu ngga mau dipegang, Nes. Jangankan dicium, dipegang tangan aja kamu ngga mau."

"Ya iyalah, Neth. Ini Indonesia, bukan Eropa. Lagipula, jangan coba-coba untuk pegang-pegang, kecuali nanti kalau kita udah nikah."

Semburat merah langsung muncul di wajah tampan pemuda Belanda itu. Nikah? Nesia menyinggung soal mereka nikah? Wah... berarti gadis itu bersedia untuk menikah dengannya dong?

Dalam hati, Nethere senang bukan kepalang. _"Oke, Nes. Aku akan melamarmu sesegera mungkin kalau bisnisku udah lancar nanti."_

.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam mereka berdua berkeliling _mall_. Namun, sepertinya barang yang Nesia cari belum ditemukan. Sesekali gadis berambut panjang itu meringis, seolah menahan nyeri.

"Kamu kenapa, Nes?"

Nesia menghentikan langkahnya. "Kakiku sakit, aku ngga bisa jalan lagi kalau pakai ini."

Pemuda berambut tulip itu menatapnya iba. "Terus gimana dong? Apa kugendong aja? Mau digendong belakang atau _bridal style_, nih?"

_Bugh. _Sebuah tinju kecil mendarat di lengan Neth.

"Jangan menawari yang aneh-aneh, sudah kubilang tadi... _no touching-touching_, 'kan? Udahlah, aku ngga mau pakai ini lagi, apa banget deh!"

Serta-merta, gadis itu melepas wedges dari kakinya. Nethere hanya mampu ber-_sweatdrop_ ria saat melihat Nesia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas selempangnya.

"Sesuatu yang enak dilihat orang, belum tentu sesuatu yang nyaman dipakai. Yang nyaman dipakai ya ini nih! Jengjeng, hahahaha."

Bukan sepatu kets, bukan sepatu flat cewek yang berbahan karet—yang lagi tren sekarang itu—

bukan juga sandal sepatu. Tapi...

"Sendal jepit, Nes?!" ucap Nethere terkejut.

"Iya, haha. Dengan ini, kakiku ngga bakal sakit lagi."

"Tapi, Nes. Bukannya itu sendal jepit yang biasa kamu pakai buat ke kamar mandi?"

"Nethere, sebodo amat apa kata orang dah!"

Dengan cekatan, Nesia membungkus wedges itu dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Beberapa orang hanya mampu geleng-geleng kepala, atau memandang dengan tatapan yang tidak mengenakan kepada mereka berdua. Mungkin diantara mereka berpikir, _"Duh, cowo bule ganteng-ganteng kok mau sih, jalan ama cewe aneh yang make sendal jepit ke mall?"_

Tapi, tentu saja. Nethere tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Pemuda itu telah paham bagaimana karakter kekasihnya yang kadang memang di luar batas normal. Lalu, mereka berdua pun kembali berjalan. Sesekali Nesia harus menengadahkan kepalanya untuk mengobrol dengan Nethere... tentu saja, tinggi Nesia hanya 165 cm, sementara Nethere 183 cm.

Beberapa kali, mereka berpapasan dengan bule lain. _Mall_ di kota ini memang termasuk _mall_ besar yang populer, sehingga banyak juga dikunjungi para turis asing. Di antara mereka ada yang tetap meminum _coffe cup_-nya sembari berjalan. Ok, dimaklumi... mungkin mereka tidak tahu kalau di sini sedang bulan puasa.

"Nethere..." ucap Nesia kemudian.

Pemuda di sampingnya itu pun menoleh. "Ya, Nes?"

"Aku harap kamu bisa kuat puasa hingga akhir nanti."

Nethere tersenyum simpul, "Meski ini tahun pertamaku puasa, tapi aku akan berusaha, Nesia. Hoho... tenang saja."

Senyuman tersungging di bibir Nesia. "Bagus kalau begitu."

Baru saja berkata demikian, mata Nethere tidak bisa lepas dari _stand_ Bread T*lk yang tengah menyajikan beraneka macam kue dan roti kelas elite. Insting bule-nya tidak dapat memunafikkan hal itu—bahwa ia sangat ingin untuk mencicipi. Aroma harum kue dan roti kelas elite itu benar-benar membuatnya melangkahkan kaki menuju ke sana.

"Aku mau itu, Nesia..."

Buru-buru gadis itu menarik baju pemuda berambut tulip itu.

"Tunggu! Kalau kita beli di situ, ngga bakal dapet banyak dengan uang yang kita punya. Aku tahu tempat dimana kita bisa menemukan jajanan dengan harga yang murah, hehe."

Nethere baru saja memarkirkan sepeda motornya. Ia pun lantas mengikuti langkah Nesia.

"Ini, Neth! Pusat ta'jil Ramadhan, hoho. Kalau di sini murah-murah. Ayo kita _hunting_, mumpung belum terlalu ramai nih!"

Pemuda bule itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tadi kamu kan belum beli apa-apa, lho di _mall_."

Gadis berambut gelap itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku ngga jadi beli."

.

.

.

Mata Nesia berbinar-binar saat melihat aneka macam jajanan pasar di hadapannya. Rasanya, ia mampu menghabiskan itu semua. Ada jenang, ada gethuk, ada onde-onde, ada semar mendhem, dan lainnya. Ada juga wedang ronde dan aneka kolak yang di jual di _stand_ sebelahnya. Pokoknya, jajanan yang sangat Indonesia.

"Ibu, aku beli masing-masing jajanannya ya... "

Tentu, Nethere telah paham betul betapa Nesia sangat menyukai kuliner tradisional itu.

Selesai membeli di suatu tempat, mereka berdua kemudian kembali menyusuri jalan di Pusat Ta'jil Ramadhan. Mata zamrud Nethere pun terpaku pada salah satu makanan.

"Nesia, itu pecel bukan, ya?"

Gadis di sebelahnya itu mengangguk pelan. "Iya itu pecel, kamu mau beli itu?"

Mereka lantas menghampiri ibu tua yang menjual pecel tersebut.

"_Monggo_, mba... eh ada mas bule, doyan pecel juga, _tho_?" ucap ibu penjual pecel dengan logat Jawa yang masih kental.

"Iya bu, beli dua ya... yang satu pedas, satunya lagi—"

"Tidak pedas..." potong Nethere, "pecel itu enak sekali. Saat di Belanda, saya begitu rindu ingin memakannya, bu."

Ibu penjual pecel kemudian menoleh pada Nethere, pemuda itu pun mengurai senyum. Ibu itu tentu berpikir bahwa _londho _sekarang berbeda dengan _londho_ di zaman ibunya atau neneknya dulu, yang kebanyakan dari mereka mungkin tidak menyukai makanan pribumi.

Beberapa remaja putri yang memandang ke arah Nethere, terdengar bisik-bisik yang cukup membuat Nesia merasa risih.

"Eh liat tuh, ada bule ganteng!"

"Wah keren abis, rambutnya kaya si Cullen itu."

"Rambut pirang, mata hijau, ganteng gila! Tapi, siapa tuh cewe di sebelahnya?"

"Iya tuh, ga pantes ama si bule ganteng..."

Oke, rupanya kesabaran Nesia sedang diuji. Ia hanya menunjukkan muka masam, beruntung ini bulan puasa. Kalau bukan, wah... bisa gawat! Belum tahu kalau Nesia marah sih...

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa pedagang yang telah Nethere dan Nesia hampiri. Nesia melirik jam di ponselnya, waktu menunjukkan pukul 17.10, waktunya pulang.

"Hei, Neth. Kamu masih kuat puasanya, 'kan?"

"Kalau lemes, bilang aja. Biar aku yang boncengin kamu."

Nethere tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Nesia memboncengnya? Bisa-bisa ia ditertawakan Prancis apabila membiarkan seorang wanita memboncengnya.

"Ngga kok, tentu aja aku masih kuat."

Kurang 20 meter dari lokasi parkir. Mata Nethere kembali terpaku pada pedagang yang dikelilingi anak-anak.

"Nes, kita ke sana dulu, yuk! Kayanya itu penjual gulali deh."

Gadis berkulit sawo matang itu sudah tahu apa yang dipikirkan kekasihnya. _'Pasti dia mau beli gulali bentuk kelinci, dasar Nethere pedo-lolicon.'_

Ufuk jingga yang mulai terlihat, menambah suasana jelang berbuka yang tak lama lagi akan tiba. Nesia tidak sabar menunggu saat berbuka, tentu saja... bersama Nethere, Belgie, dan Luxie. Baru setelah itu, ia kembali ke rumahnya. Untunglah, Nesia memiliki adik-adik yang dapat diandalkan untuk urusan dapur maupun urusan rumah lainnya, sehingga ia bisa banyak membantu persiapan puasa di rumah keluarga Benelux yang memang baru pertama kali menjalani puasa Ramadhan.

Rasanya, gadis itu tidak sabar untuk mendengar bunyi bedug maghrib terdengar. Pun tak sabar untuk melahap gulali berbentuk kelinci yang Nethere belikan untuknya barusan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Selesai~**

* * *

Maaf, humornya ngga kerasa, hehe. Cuma fic ringan yang saya buat di sela waktu luang jelang berbuka. Juga karena saya sering membuat fic serius, jadinya saya ingin buat fic yang nuansanya segar :D

Yup, semoga nambah rame arsip fic NetherNesia di FHI dan semoga terhibur ya...

Review? ^^


End file.
